Triangles And Tetrahedrals
by Little-Magician-Of-Black-Chaos
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think. Rated M for lemons, limes, cherries, grapefruits, soloM, soloF and more...
1. Cooking up some love?

_**Triangles and Tetrahedrals**_

Hello, faithful readers o.~ Lol! ^^ Welcome to the first chapter of my first ever, Oficial, FANFIC SERIES! Whooo!

Well, just a quick warning before I officially begin.

1) It is rated M because of the content! (Lots of Lemon-y, Lime-y goodness ^^)

2)This is based partially on experience and partially on imagination... Actually, it's mostly imagination ^^;; (Like most of the stories I create)

3) The characters in this fanfic are intirely re- I mean, fictional (Yes... 'Fictional'... ^^;;) Nah, just kidding. As I said, this fanfic is based partially on my experience, so you can expect that the main characters are based on me, and 2-3 other people... maybe more... Not that I'd tell you who they were, or anything XD

4) As I said in the summery, this is set in the mystical realm of FF:U. although, I got rid of most of the plot. (Sorry, Kaze fans. Don't hurt me... Please?) And...

5) Crux can TALK! (Not just say only one word anymore) (Don't ask me what it is, I can't spell it)

6) I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY: UNLIMITED (Though I do own the second last episode on DVD :D) The only people I own are my O.C.'s Adriana and Garrett... And their wedding photo's ^^

Now...

ON WITH THE SHOW!

(XD)

LOL!

* * *

I stared at her from a distance. She had only arrived a little while ago, barely a month, and she was already a Death Lord. It took me years to earn the trust of the Earl and become a Death Lord, but it only took her but a few weeks. _Maybe the Earl needs another Death Lord, to keep the rebelion in line... _I sighed, _Or maybe she really is that incredable?_

I watched her bustle around the kitchen, cleaning as she went, helping the cooks with the Earl's next meal. They were making pancakes, in the middle of the day. They spoiled him, but, then again, if they didn't he'd make a fuss, and send Chaos into a fit of rage. She did the finishing touches, chocolate and strawberry syrup on top, some honey on the one side, butter on the other, and the cooks left the give the Earl his lunch. She trudged out of the kitchen. Although she put up a happy-go-lucky face in front of people, I soon learnt that Adriana was just as tired as the rest of us were, at the end of the day...

_Adriana_, I thought, _such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful being_. I followed her to her room, I often have wondered what it was like in her room, though I couldn't gather the courage to enter, or even knock at her door. One day I tried, but as soon as I had knocked I ran straight back to my room. My room and hers were next to each other, we even have a door conecting them together. At first she thought it was a closet. She opened it to put some of her things inside, but caught me changing instead. That was the first time I saw her, and if I weren't half undressing I might have even talked to her, but as soon as she was there she had apologised and slamed the door with a heavy blush on her face. That image still burned into my mind, I would never forget that cute face.

I walked silently behind her, keeping my footsteps too soft to hear, and the distance too far to be noticed. She regained the bounce in her step as Pist turned a corner to walk towards us. "Heya, Fishie" she said as he walked past, the annoyance of her continually calling him "Fishie" plastered on his face. He mumbled something about her being a "dog-faced Hyena", but she ignored it and continued down the corridor, a new entheusiasm seemed to power her as she neared her door. I paused at the corner near our rooms so I could continue to watch her. She wagged her tail slightly as she found the key to her room. I couldn't help but giggle a little, she looked like a puppy in a human sort of way. Her head whipped around, and I ducked behind the corner I was hiding in.

_Did she see me? Did she think it was her imagination? Is she coming this way? Please, god, if you're up there, don't let her now I was watching her. She'll ask questions, ask why. Please, I can't confess now, please?_ I slowly poked my head around the corner, hoping she wasn't there. The hallway was empty. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and smiled. I'll tell her another day. I will confess my love for her tomorrow, if I have the courage to.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter, short and crap, huh? ^^ Where's the Lemon-y, Lime-y goodness?

All that stuff is from chapter 2 onwards, so... Read on, my valiant readers, and soon, soon you will get your reward! But only, only if you review, and tell me what you think ^.~

See ya next chapter, y'all!

^.~ Lol ^^


	2. Is it love? Or something more, Physical?

Triangles and Tetrahedrals

Hi, again. It's me, yes, the author. I haven't got a reply yet, but I have seen a few of you guys reading, so please, somebody, _any_body, tell me that you're reading? Tell me if you like it, or not. What I can do to make it better? Heck, even a 'Hi', just something so I know people are actually reading this, and I'm not just submitting this story for no reasson.

No, I do not own the Wonderland, or the people in it, the only thing I own are my O.C.'s. You will meet the second one in this chapter.

I am doing this story a little differently then I've seen other people here do stories. The first chapter was Makenshi's point of view, this one will be Adriana, one of my O.C.'s, and will overlap the previous chapter a little. The next chapter will be again in Makenshi's point of view, then Adriana, and so on and so forth.

ON WITH THE SHOW! ^^;;

Chapter 2

Is it love? Or something more... Physical?

I had just finished helping the cooks prepare the Earl's next meal. He was having pancakes... Lucky... If _I_ wanted pancakes, I'd have to make them myself, I didn't have cooks fussing over making the 'perfect' batch of pancakes for me.

I waved goodbye to the two cooks as they hurried off to give the impatiant emperor his lunch. Hm... Lunch... Great, another thing I have to cook for myself.

I trudged out of the kitchen, dragging my feet. Sometimes, just once, I'd like to come home to see a meal on the table, waiting for me to eat it, my husband smiling at me as I walked through the door. I sighed at the thought, he hasn't done that in years, and the last time he did, he wasn't my husband.

I continued to think about Garrett, my husband, until I saw Pist turning the corner. I smiled evilly as he walked in my direction, 'Hi, Fishie!' I practically screamed in his ear as he walked past, snickering to myself and ignoring the comment he had made about my face.

I skipped merrily down the corridor to my room. I fumbled with my keys, swinging my hips to an unheard song. Suddenly I heard a noise. It sounded like someone laughing. I whipped my head towards the sound.

_Strange_, I thought to myself, _I thought I saw, just a whisp of silvery blonde hair duck behind that corner... Oh well, it must have been my imagination_.

I quickly opened the door and entered, announcing that I was home to the entire house, well small appartment like room. I looked towards the table, empty. I guess I would have to make lunch today.

'Oh, honey, you're home late,' came my husbands voice from the bedroom, 'Could you come here for a minute, love?'

_Oh, no_, I thought, _please, not again, I haven't even eaten yet..._

I walked into the tiny, soundproofed bedroom to see my husband, sprawled out on the 'double' bed (It looked like a single and a half rather than a double).

'Mmm, honey, could you fix this little... 'problem' for me?' He asked in a fake-shy voice. I looked into his eyes. Those big, brown, puppy dog eyes of his. I was tired, but who could refuse those eyes?

I climbed onto the bed and kissed him softly as I climbed on top of him. He moaned into my mouth as I started to grind my hips into his. Perhaps he would settle for a different kind of release, Having sex every day is begining to drain my energy. I moved my hand over his stomach, touching him as lightly as I could. I could feel him shiver under me, smirking as he did.

My hand moved lower until I could feel the base of his penis. 'Mm,' I (fake) moaned, 'Garrett, your cock is so big!' I hesitated to use the word 'cock', I don't like using such language, but he seemed to like it.

'Uhh, yeah.. Mmm, I want you so bad, Anna.' He thrusted into my hand, which was now wrapped around his 'dick'. Anna was his little nickname he gave me when we were still going out, he never really called me by my full name before.

I started to pump my hand up and down his penis, whispering 'sexy' things in his ear. I didn't notice him fiddling with my underwear and skirt until he flipped our positions. He lifted my legs up onto his waist, and thrusted into me, hard. I hid the pain in my voice as I screamed in supposed 'pleasure'. Usually it didn't hurt, but, then again, usually he prepares me before such violent sex.

He kept this fast, uneven pace until he couldn't take it any longer.

'Ooh, A-ann-naaa!' He almost screamed as he came as deep as his length would allow him to go into me.

He collapsed onto the bed, panting as he drifted between being awake, and sleep. 'I love you, Garrett,' I whispered to him, but all I got for a reply was a gentle snore.

_I love you, too, Adriana_, I heard him say in my mind. I knew it was just me, remembering what he used to say, back when we were just girlfriend and boyfriend, but it still made me smile. I fell silently to sleep next to him, _I'm sure lunch could wait for a little while_, I thought as I sub-consiously snuggled into his side.

So, how did you like the lemon? I tried to kinda make it a grapefruit there ^^;; But, was it good? Seriously, tell me. I need to know, I've never done this before (And I don't just mean the sex bit ^.~) Seriously, _somebody_ please review?

Next time!

What happens when everyone goes to sleep? _Does_ everyone sleep? Perhaps our 'Hero' needs some help from our 'Heroine' (-Wink, wink, nudge, nudge-)


End file.
